finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
8-Bit Theater
8-Bit Theater is a sprite based webcomic loosely based on the original Final Fantasy. It is written by Brian Clevinger. Characters The Light Warriors Fighter McWarrior Fighter is characterized by his gulliblity and innocence. He has an obsession with swords and spends his life trying to perfect his invention, the "Sword-Chucks", a combination of swords and nunchucks. Black Mage Evilwizardington Black Mage is an old colleague of Fighter's, but that does not mean he likes Fighter. He openly admits he is evil and constantly tries to stab his teammates, especially Fighter. He holds a powerful spell, "Hadoken," which he can only cast once a day and siphons love from the world. Prince of the Khee'Bler clan of Elves (aka Thief) Thief is the self-proclaimed leader of the Light Warriors, and there is nothing the team can do about it because Fighter signed a contract making it essentially the law. Thief is the prince of the Khee'Bler clan of Elves in Elfland, and he enjoys conning people out of their rights. He invented "Super-Ultra-Fine Print." Red Mage Statscowski Red Mage understands that he is in a stat-based RPG, and thus is the nerd of the team. He often calculates "plans" based on putting all stats into Intelligence points. Major recurring characters White Mage White Mage is probably the only person in the entire series with a sense of right and wrong. She is sworn to travel with and protect the Light Warriors. Black Mage has a crush on her. However, she hates Black Mage. Black Belt Blackbelt is White Mage's bodyguard of sorts. He has good intentions and is an unbeatable master of martial arts, but he also has a terrible sense of direction (as illustrated during the visit to the Temple of Fiends). Blackbelt was killed during a battle with Kary, the fiend of Fire. Minor recurring characters King Steve Steve is the king of Coneria. He is an incompetant ruler, and he thinks he has to get elected. Matoya Matoya is a witch who poisons the Light Warriors and says she will cure them when they find her the Crystal which cures her blindness. She shows Fighter to the "Armor of invincibility," which is really the "Armoire of invincibility." Fighter carrys this around with him quite often. Villains Princess Sara Princess Sara is the princess of Coneria. She gets kidnapped by Garland in the beginning of the adventure, but finds him to be a weak villain. As a result, she helps him become a better villain, and thus develops an obsession with being evil. Garland Garland is an amazingly incompetent villain who kidnaps Princess Sara. He enjoys baking cookies and is terrified of Forest Imps, who are the weakest monsters in the game. Garland is the leader of the Dark Warriors. Bikke Bikke is a pirate who stole Matoya's crystal ball, sold it on the Elfland Black Market, and killed his crew by feeding them nothing but cheetos for months because he was too cheap to buy real food. Bikke is the second member of the Dark Warriors. Drizz'l Drizz'l, the Dark Elf Prince of the Sahn'Ta Clan, is master of the Spider-Kenshido sword style, although his swords were stolen by Fighter and named Stabby and Slashy. Drizz'l is the only member of the Dark Warriors with common sense. He is the son of Astos. Vilbert Von Vampire A gothic vampire who is a fan of Live Action Roleplay. He met the Light Warriors when they visited Dwarf Land in search of the Earth Orb. Vilbert is the fourth and final member of the Dark Warriors and is also the son of Lich, fiend of the earth. Dr. Malpractice A doctor who Thief was sending money to. Thief thought that Dr. Malpractice was using the money to take care of Thief's dad, the King of Elfland, but in reality the doctor was spending the money on himself. After the Light Warriors caught him, he snuck out of the bathroom and escaped. He hasn't been seen since. The Cultists A group of evil cultists who are actually all Mindflayers. They have girl-sounding names, like "Mrr'grt." Chaos The ultimate evil who lives in Hell. Chaos hasn't been seen, but he has sent two minions so far; a demon that destroyed the town of Prontera in an attempt to kill the Light Warriors and "Darko" the Dark God, executive assisstant to Chaos and Black Mage's patron diety. Running Gag Characters Onion Kid A little kid that keeps getting traumatized by Black Mage. His mind was shattered by seeing Black Mage's face and he has been orphaned numerous times by the Light Warrior. The Messenger and Royal Guard Hank The Messenger once brought bad news to King Steve of Corneria, and the king told him he had to be killed, only to reveal that he was just joking. After the Messenger left, King Steve sent Royal Guard Hank to kill him, forgetting to mention it was only a joke. Throughout the series, the chase can be seen. The Real Light Warriors The true heroes of destiny who were late signing up for the job. They are always one step behind the Light Warriors. Akbar A con-artist who sells people junk claiming it's real stuff. (i.e. "Akbar's Discount True Guardian Outlet (Not Pathetic Creatures") He has numerous rippoff shops and can seen in front of the stores going "suckers." In one episode, it was revealed that Akbar is on Black Mage's hitlist. Category:Final Fantasy webcomics